


Morning Light

by Shaish



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, intimate, moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment between Tron and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Morning Light  
**

“..Sam?”

“..Hmmm?”

“Don't you have to leave for work soon?”

Sam buried his face deeper into the crook of Tron's neck, tightening his grip ever so slightly around the circuit painted torso. “..Mmf, no. ..Yes,” he replied grudgingly, voice muffled by warm, warm skin.

“Sam, you're going to be late,” Tron replied, voice soft and hand finding its way into short, dirty blond hair, fingers stroking the strands gently.

“Give me five more minutes..” Sam said after a moment, head turning slightly at the touch.

The morning sun was coming in through the top window, rays of light streaking across the bed sheets and their tangled limbs, bathing everything it touched in a soft golden glow. The circuits on Trons body lit, radiating a gentle violet glow in contrast, quite a sight to see if Sam was more willing to open his eyes. But opening his eyes meant being awake, and being awake meant getting up, and getting up meant going to work and leaving the comfort of the bed, the comfort of Trons' arms, and Grid or not, that was something he never seemed ready to do.

Tron had come into the 'real world' for the first time a few months ago. He couldn't leave the Grid too often, or for extended periods of time because it needed him, but on these rare occasions Sam wanted to soak up every moment, commit it all to memory, and make it stretch out and last as long as he could.

The fingers stroking his hair shifted after a moment, trailing down his shoulder and lightly over his arm, tracing the ghosts of patterns where Sam's circuitry was on the Grid. 

A shiver ran down his spine at the touch, finally removing his face slowly from the program's neck and lifting it up a bit, looking at his companion through half lidded eyes. Those familiar blue-gray eyes were staring back, and suddenly he was more awake than previously willingly to be.

Tron angled his head down towards Sam's, brushing the edges of their noses together experimentally, earning him a slow and gentle smile that trapped the breath in his chest. Strange thing oxygen was, sometimes it worked without you noticing, other times it liked to tighten in your chest, making sure the time and place it happened would be committed to memory. And surely, this moment was, like many others before it.

Sam began to angle his head up after a moment, closer, closer-

The sheets shifted at a new weight, drawing Tron's attention while Sam just closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Marvin, off the bed,” he said, trying to sound as commanding as he could manage.

The dog merely paced in a circle briefly before settling in between the two, giving them a wide eyed look.

Tron couldn't help cracking a tiny smile, Sam only giving Marvin a tired glare.

“Sam,” came that voice again, just as soft as before, and Sam turned his head as fingers guided his chin, blue-gray eyes catching his own again.

Tron's hand moved up gradually, thumb gently brushing over Sam's cheek before he angled his face down further, lips meeting softly.

It was the smallest action, but Sam knew he would never forget this moment, and he didn't need to ask Tron if he thought the same too.


End file.
